


[podfic] Unscheduled

by Kess



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Objectification, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Coercion, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: podfic of Unscheduled by J QuadrifronsPeter has better things to be doing than whatever meeting Martin had on his schedule. The Archivist, for one. And if Martin wants to help, well, the more the merrier.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims, Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	[podfic] Unscheduled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unscheduled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362173) by [j_quadrifrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_quadrifrons/pseuds/j_quadrifrons). 



****

**Fic:** [Unscheduled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362173) by [j quadrifrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenavira/pseuds/j%20quadrifrons)

 **Cover Artist:** Kess

 **Fandom:** the Magnus Archives

 **Ship(s):** Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Warnings:** Dubious consent/sexual coercion, pregnancy kink, Peter comments on Jon not having a dick

 **Music:** In the land by Nicole Dollanganger

 **Reader's Notes:** it felt wrong to record that other fic and not this one as well! J is, as always, a FABULOUS writer

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TMA/%5bTMA%5d%20Unscheduled.mp3) [10MB, 00:14:19]


End file.
